A Christmas Interview
by littlebixuit
Summary: Just a little interview about everybody's favorite topic, with Shaggy, Velma and me. Enjoy, leave me a review and... stuff... Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


_Me: So. In lack of any sweet and cuddly - fluffy Christmas idea, this oneshot here was born. It is just like my interview, but with the main topic Christmas and me as one of the guys who are asked. Because I thought there would be too many people throwing sentences around, I just took me and my favorite two Scooby characters into it._

_Invy: I guess you all know who that means._

_Apps: _**Technically, Scooby Doo is not in here. But he's not hers anyway.**

_Invy: Now go, enjoy! And if you don't enjoy, write a comment saying why! In simple English: Flame away._

* * *

**So, hi!**

All: Hi!

**That done, let's get to the topic. Christmas. What do you think about it?**

Velma: Christmas is a family celebration. It is meant to meet them, swap all kind of things and generally a festival of love.

Pia: Normally, I think so, too. Though I have to say my parents, brother and me are actually fleeing this time. Not that meeting family and stuff is not nice, but it's always kind of tiring when you have to cook something big for about 14 or 16 guys.

Shaggy: It is?

Velma: You only say that because you eat half of it while making it!

Pia: *laughs*

Velma: It's true!

Shaggy: Nah... Scooby does, too.

Velma: *rolls eyes*

**Yeah... done with that... since we're at it, what about food? Anything traditional or something new each time?**

Pia: Something new. I don't think Germany has any traditional Christmas food... okay, my parents lately told me, many families would eat potato salad and sausages, but... ugh. I hate potatoes.

Shaggy: Honestly?

Pia: Yeah. Only chips are okay.

Shaggy: Yum, chips... Like, we do something new each time, too.

Velma: Not because there's no traditional food to make or anything similar, but it's funnier this way. We can always watch Scooby and Shaggy doing something they created on their own, nearly blowing half the kitchen up at it, but it's very delicious each Christmas.

Shaggy: The cleaning is always tiring, though... but it's worth it.

Pia: No! Not cleaning!

Velma+Shaggy: *raise brows*

Pia: What? It's evil!

**While we are at it... Traditions?**

Velma: Well, we do read a Christmas story every time.

Pia: That reminds me, I'm currently reading such a fantastic book! Roughly translated, it's called 'Picnic on the Ice' by Andrej Kurkow. The best character, honestly, is the main person's pet, the penguin Mischa.

Velma: He really lives with a penguin?

Pia: Yeah! And if you just imagine the penguin's actions... gosh, I love this book. It's just... written the right way.

Shaggy: That's one thing you can't define. A book is just like a sandwich. Everyone likes something different. With the right amount of your favorite ingredients and with the right order, you can create or have your own personal perfect sandwich. But not everyone will like it. With a book, it's similar. Just put in 'words' for every ingredients and 'story' for sandwich and you get what I mean.

Velma: You just compared books to sandwiches, didn't you?

Pia: Déjà vu....

Shaggy: Yeah.... I think so.

Velma: That actually sounded quite wise.

Shaggy: Gotta say something intelligent from time to time, don't I?

(A/N: Put that one in for just one person. Won't name him, though. You know who you are.)

**Ahem... Already forgot the topic? Traditions...?**

Pia: Oh, yeah... Please tell me, you don't do dress-ups!

Shaggy: Nope, I can reassure you with that one.

Velma: Well, okay, the one or other Christmas hat from time to time...

Pia: Mmmh... We don't sing any Christmas songs. Do you?

Velma: When we were younger, yeah. But our parents realized we are a tad bit old for that and don't have the fun with it we used to have when we were about 7. But you'll always catch somebody humming 'Last Christmas' or something.

Shaggy: You watch, like, any movies?

Pia: Sometimes... Christmas Carol is running up and down every channel, so it's kind of hard to avoid it. But I usually just watch the Muppet version if I watch it. And 'It's A Wonderful Life'. That's one movie we often watch. Other than that, it's always just what's up. I remember watching Indiana Jones one time and then, at another time, it was Rocky Horror Picture Show...

Shaggy: You know Rocky Horror Picture Show?

Pia: Sure... why not?

Velma: Because it is quite an older movie. I would bet that not many children of your age have watched it.

Pia: Yeah, probably, but it... it simply rocks. It's one of the freakiest, funniest and best movies ever! And the songs just go in your head, you can't avoid that.

Velma: Yep.

Shaggy: Let's do the time warp again!

Pia: *laughs* Exactly what I was talking about.

Shaggy: It's just a jump to the left!

Pia: And then a step to the right!

Shaggy: Put your hands on your hips!

Pia: You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane...

Velma: I'm not sure if it'll be easy to continue the discussion with two Rocky Horror Picture Show fanatics in it.

Pia+Shaggy: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Velma: STOP IT!

Shaggy: Whoops. Sorry.

Pia: My apologies. Well... you watch any movies?

Shaggy: Christmas Carol is in every year. The real and the Muppet version.

Pia: I prefer the Muppet version.

Shaggy: Me 'n Scoob, too.

Velma: It's for kids, Shaggy. I do enjoy watching it, too, but it is for kids.

Shaggy: Like, can't there exist something like a grown-up kid?

**That one's covered. Presents? How, when and stuff?**

Pia: I can't avoid it... the questioner's way of speaking, it reminds me of someone...

**I am your muse, you idiot.**

Pia: Hey! Maybe a bit dumb sometimes, but not an idiot. I knew it was you!

**Back to the topic... please.**

Velma: I'll just ignore this confusing exchange. Presents. Well, traditionally on..

Shaggy: Christmas Day!

Pia: Christmas Eve!

Shaggy+Pia: Huh...?

Velma: Shouldn't you, as a German know that you celebrate it different?

Pia: Oh, yeah, right, forgot it. Hehe. Kind of unlogical, because after the legend, Santa Clause begins his journey at Christmas Eve, but Germans traditionally unpack all their presents on Christmas Eve. But there are differences about the Santa Clause and presents matter over the whole world.

Velma: In Italy, for example, children get their presents on January, 6th. Plus, the presents are brought by a witch called 'La Befana', not by Santa Clause.

Pia: And in Russia, kids get their presents from Father Frost, at the 31th December.

Shaggy: How come you know stuff like that?

Velma+Pia: Read about it.

Shaggy: Anyway. You're lucky! We have to wait a bit longer.

Pia: Well. But Santa Clause sounds cooler than Weihnachtsmann.

Shaggy: Weihnachtsmann?

Velma: The German word for Santa Clause.

Shaggy: Oh.

**There we have one question again! How long did ya believe 'n that guy?**

Velma: I calculated how fast he must've travelled to bring everyone a present when I was four and found out about the impossibility of the whole thing.

Pia: Don't mention the c-word. Maths' evil.

Shaggy: Many things are evil in your mind, ain't they?

Pia: Well, not so many. The most of them are lessons.

Shaggy: *laughs*

Velma: But there are some lessons you like, aren't there?

Pia: German, English and PE. They're my favorites. Some others like Art are okay. German's just great since I like to write. There's not much to say to it. English is a cool language and PE is fun.

**Ahem: Santa Clause!**

Shaggy: Like, right. I found my dad putting the presents under the tree when I was seven, so it kinda revealed itself.

Pia: We, my brother and me, started realizing the impossibility of the whole thing when we realized that we must've heard him landing on our roof or see him landing in the garden, since my brother's room was directly under the roof and had a window that could see over the whole garden. And our oven has the diameter of one foot.

Velma: Found Scooby out that way, too? I mean, did he saw your dad?

Shaggy: Yeah.

**We already know, Weihnachtsmann is Santa Clause. More German!**

Pia: Um... okay... Christmas is Weihnachten. And Christmas tree is Weihnachtsbaum. Snow is Schnee... there isn't much to say.

Velma: How about presents, Geschenke?

Pia: Yep, that's another one. While we're at it, how good is your German anyway?

Velma: Fluently. Ich kann einfach so auf Deutsch losreden, wenn es nötig ist oder sein sollte.

Pia: Wow! Finde ich schön, jemandem zu haben, der das kann. Ich kenn nicht allzu viele Leute, die zwei Sprachen fließend sprechen können.

Velma: Oh, ich kann weitaus mehr Sprachen als Deutsch und Englisch fließend.

Pia: Hätte auch nicht mit irgendwas anderem gerechnet.

Velma: Ich glaube, der Teil hier wird für die englischen Leser gerade sehr uninteressant.

Pia: Whoops, sorry. We'll switch back into English from now on, it's enough German.

(A/N: If anybody should really be interested in that part (it's not important for the story or anything, it's just for fun), I'll happily send a PM to that somebody where I translate this short text into English.)

**Let's go a little before Christmas! Advent Calendar?!**

Pia: Adventskalender! Sorry. I just thought that these words are so alike.

Velma: Don't you think we're a little old for that?

Shaggy: Hey, me 'n Scooby have one.

Velma: You're a grown-up kid. That doesn't counts.

Shaggy: Oh. Okay.

Pia: Of course I have one! It's... traditional.

Shaggy: And tasty!

Pia: Yeah, my calendar always contains candy *grins*

**Guess we can go to the last parts now! Exact one week after Christmas, we have...**

Shaggy: Sylvester!

Pia: I was never one to warm up my heart to the whole firecracker stuff. I just can't like it, I dunno why. I'm more likely the one to sit under some blanket and watch some cartoon marathon through the whole night.

Shaggy: Such as?

Pia: ... Scooby Doo?

**Okay. Some things are still there to ask. For many people, it just belongs to Christmas... Snow.**

Velma: WHERE?!

Pia: Um... she alright?

Shaggy: Yep. Velma's just totally into snow, like, she can't control herself when it's only mentioned.

Pia: Okay... I sometimes freak out when it begins snowing in December, but that's *points at grinning Velma* heavy.

Shaggy: You can't even imagine what happens when we see snow.

Pia: I don't think I wanna.

Velma: ...snow....

**Christmas tree?!**

Velma: You're jumping the topics up and down very randomly, aren't you?

**Yep.**

Velma: ...okay.

Shaggy: Tree's are just traditional. The belongs to Christmas like eggs to Easter.

Pia: We always have to force my mum to one since she hates the mess of fir needles they leave and to decorate them, but in the end my dad, brother and me always win. Though this year, with going on vacation, we don't have one. Wait, tree reminds me of something! *jumps behind couch, only to come up behind the backrest with a big grin and holding a mistletoe over the small place between Shaggy and Velma*

Velma: That's not fair!

Pia: Come on. You know the rule! Technically, you two are under the mistletoe.

Shaggy: *smiles sheepishly* I guess we'll just have to.. I mean... I don't think she'll stop till... you know... I-

Velma: *cuts Shaggy off with kissing him*

**Okay.... Sure. Guess that's about everything.**

Pia: So soon?

Shaggy: Aw, I was just coming into the answering-mood.

Velma: I must say, this was a nice interview.

**Now, some nice ending words, please!**

Shaggy: How 'bout the traditional 'Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year'!

Pia: I love you all.

Velma: Knock it off.

* * *

_Me: So, that's it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you who are outta there reading this stuff!_

_Invy: Bye! Till next year!_

_Apps: Maybe a review for Christmas?_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
